Sakura Forgotten
by CCSakuraSyaoran
Summary: It's Sakura's 18th birthday. She forgets and so does her friends. Soon people just forgets about her. Please r+r. I'm not sure if it would be a s+s, yet, but you can give me ideas for the next chapter.
1. Birthday Forgotten

**Disclaimer- I don't own Card Captors or anything related to them. I'm just a great fan who loves CCS. This is my first fan fiction. I'm very new at this so please r+r. Thanks, aiteru-chan for convincing me to join fan fiction and write my own stories about CCS.  
  
*Sakura Forgotten*  
Chapter 1- Fogotten Birthday  
For you people out there who doesn't know the Japanese names and words used in many fan fiction in CCS (don't worry, I've been there), here are the ones that I used in this chapter:_  
_People-__  
Sakura Avalon- Sakura Kinomoto_  
_Li Showron- Syaoran Li   
Julien Star- Yukito Tsukishiro  
Eric???- Eriol Hiiragizawa(I don't think he appears in the American Series yet)  
Madison Taylor- Tomoyo Daidoji  
Aiden Avalon- Fujitaka Kinomoto  
Tori Avalon- Touya Kinomoto_  
_Rita- Rika Sasaki  
Nikki- Naoko Yanagisawa  
Chelsea- Chiharu Mihara  
Zachary- Takashi Yamazaki  
Words-  
kawaii- cute  
gomen- sorry  
otousan- dad  
onichan- brother  
kaijiu- monster  
demo- but  
sayanora- bye bye  
  
This story is told in Sakura's point of view. **_  
  
At Home In Bed_  
"Syaoran!" I whispered.   
I looked around me wondering what happened. I saw my room. I was in my bed. It was all a dream.  
The pictures flashed vividly in my head as i soon began remembering my dream. It was a sunny day and I was going to the park. I was with Tomoyo and we were telling jokes. I was very relaxed and happy.   
Soon I see Syaoran, Yukito, and Eriol. They didn't look too happy. They must of been fighting over something, I predicted.   
As soon as they saw me and Tomoyo, Eriol walked up to me and said, "Choose."  
"Choose what?" I asked.  
"One of us," said Yukito.  
I was in shock. So they were fighting over me. I started to cry. Eriol and Yukito stared at me.   
Syaoran came up to me and handed me a tissue. "Even though I may not be in your heart, I will always love you," he said to me walking away. I screamed for him. That's when I woke up.  
I looked at Kero, who is sleeping peacefully in my desk drawer. He looked kawaii and happy.   
My thoughts drifted backed to my dream. Syaoran. Is that who I really love? It has been 8 years since I met him. He has become a great friend, though he was a enemy in the beggining. Is this what my dream really meant? For me to be with him? I admit it, I do have a thing for him. But I'm too shy to admit it. And if he really loves me, then he does a pretty good job of hidding it.   
I looked at my clock. It was already 6:30a.m. Oh well. I might as well get my morning started. Kero began to wake up.   
" Already up early bird?" asked Kero.  
" Yup!" I replied cheerfully. My dream is my problen, not Kero's, I thought.  
" Did you forget something, Sakura-chan? Like mabye an important day?" Kero said.  
I glanced up to the wall calender and saw today, April 1, with a big red circle around it. Oh my gosh! How could I forget my birthday?  
"I can't believe that you forgot! Sakura are you okay? You never forget your birthday, especially your 18th birthday." Kero told me.   
_At Home In the Kitchen_  
" Goodmorning Sakura! Gomen sweetie, but I have an important meeting tonight so I'm going to be home very late," said Fujitaka.  
" It's okay otousan. Touya will be home with me, right?" I asked.  
" Nope, I'm going out tonight. You and your weird friend better not be following me around with her stupid camera. Gomen kaijiu, you're on your own." said onichan running down the stairs.  
I just realized that they both have forgotten my birthday. How could they...  
" Otousan demo-"  
" Sorry, huny, but I gotta go now or I'm going to be late for work. Touya has to go too. He has a midterm today and he's gotta get to school early to study. Finish your breakfast, then lock up before you leave. Sayanora!" He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and ran out the door with onichan.  
I gave Kero two cups of pudding and told to behave at home. Then I dressed up, put on my jacket, took my lunch and my book bag, and then locked the house. I ran all the way to school, wondering why I, my dad, and my brother forgot my birthday. Only Kero knew...  
_Lunch Time @ School-  
_ School wasn't any better. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, and all my other friends forgot my birthday. Even Tomoyo and Syaoran. How could they? They were like another part of my family. Even though nobody else remembers, at least my best friend and my crush should remember.   
But they didn't.  
  
**Please review. You can give me ideas to what I should do for the next chapter.  
Thanks! CCSakuraSyaoran  
  
  
  
**


	2. Forgotten Lover?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Card Captors or anything related to them. I'm just a great fan who loves CCS. This is my first fan fiction. I'm very new at this so please r+r.   
Dedication- Thanks aiteru-chan for thinking that my first fanfic is too short. Come on, give me a break! I'm trying my hardest to come up with a good story. Besides that, you know I love you.  
  
*Forgotten*  
Chapter 2- Eriol and Sakura?**_  
****_  
Words-_  
****_moshi moshi- hello to younger or same aged kids  
hai- yes  
  
This story is told in Sakura's point of view.   
  
_After School-  
_ " Hey Tomoyo-chan! Are you busy? I want to hang around because nobody's going to be home. Otousan and onichan are coming home late," I said to my so-called friend Tomoyo.  
" Gomen, I'm busy. I'll call you later," Tomoyo said as she walked away from me.   
Well excuse me for asking! You know what? She starting to bug me. She still doesn't know its my birthday!  
" Tomoyo, I HATE YOU!" I screamed. She ran faster and started to cry.   
Good, I thought. She desevered it.  
I was going to walk home when I saw Syaoran. He was walking in my direction. What!? Unless I mistaken, he lives in the opposite direction form me and Tomoyo. He was staring down on the ground as he walked. He must be very deep in thought.  
" Moshi moshi, Syaoran-kun," I said to him.  
" Wwhat?! Oh, moshi moshi to you too, Sakura-chan." he replied suprised.  
" So where are you going?" I asked.  
" Umm...to the park," Syaoran answered, sounding very uncertain.  
I walked next to him for a while, hoping he'll remember my special day. As we neared the park, he said that he's meeting his mother and sisters there. I asked if I could come along. He told me that I'd rather not because his sisters were very annoying. Very funny. You're annoying me too. How could he forget my 18th birthday?  
I wasn't going to fight with him, much less follow him around. It has been a long, tiring day.  
_Home  
_ I ran to my bed. I cried myself out. It felt good to release my disappointment. Kero must of been out because I didn't see him. I then fell fast asleep.  
I woke up feeling refreshed. I looked at the clock. It was 5:00pm. I was going to the park to enjoy a nice long walk. I'll just celebrate my birthday on my own. I was about to leave when...  
Rrriiiinnnnnngggggg. Rriiiinnnnnnggggggg. The phone was ringing. I hoped it would be Tomoyo. I picked it up.   
No, it wasn't Tomoyo. Or Syaoran. Or otousan or onichan in that case. It was a long forgotten friend. It was Eriol. He was in Hong Kong.  
" Happy Birthday, dear Sakura-chan," he said.  
The way he said it made me feel excited. If he could see me, he would see me blushing, my cheeks turning bright red.  
" Moshi moshi, Eriol-kun. I haven't seen you in the longest time," I told him._  
_ " True, true. Well guess what? I'm going to the airport in less than 20 minutes. I'm flying over to see you," said him.  
I stood there shocked. Not only he remembered my birthday, he's coming over to celebrate it with me. Such a sweet person, unlike my so-called selfish friends.  
" I'm glad. I need someone to celebrate my birthday with because everybody forgot my birthday but Kero. But, right now Kero is nowhere to be found," I told him.  
"Oh really! Well I sense Kero and Syaoran are at your best friend- what's her name- oh yes, Tomoyo's house," said Eriol.  
Tomoyo again. God, I hate that bitch. She's always causing my trouble. Grrrrrrrrr... I'm going to get her.  
" Oh really? I'm going to check it out," I told him.  
"Whatever you do, please remember to meet me at the Japan International Airport at 7:00p.m," said Eriol.  
" Hai, sure," I responded.  
Then there was a short silience.   
" Sakura-chan?" asked Eriol.  
" Yes, Eriol-kun," I replied.  
" I love you," he said. Then it was followed by a click.   
He hung up.  



End file.
